Snow White: Stargate Style
by Lucy Maria Elmer
Summary: Could SG1 really have found a world of fairytales?
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Snow White: Stargate Style.  
AUTHOR: Lucy Maria Elmer   
EMAIL: sweetshipper@yahoo.co.uk  
CATEGORY: S&J/D&J   
SPOILERS: Legacy   
SEASON / SEQUEL: 3   
RATING: PG-13   
SUMMARY: Stargate SG-1 meets Snow White meets the Tenth Kingdom kinda thing   
STATUS: Complete   
ARCHIVE: Heliopolis and Sam and Jack archive.  
DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors.   
AUTHOR'S NOTES: To my friends.  
  
Mirror, Mirror On The Wall...  
  
A land of fairytales.  
  
The sky was a brilliant blue, the sun shining brightly casting shadows on the deep green grass that covered the ground of the planet. The streams, their waters clear and unpolluted sparkled in the sunlight like crystal while the tall trees provided shade and protection for the many animals and inhabitants of the planet who were working in the fields harvesting food.   
  
"It's a beautiful place." Samantha Carter thought looking around the planet at the large castle that loomed over the village that they were now in and the children playing in the grass. She still felt however that something wasn't quite right, as did the rest of SG1. That was something that they had made clear when they had first stepped onto the planet through the Stargate, a planet that seemed to be a fairytale world, one that was almost too good to be true.   
  
They had been drawn to the planet by the minerals in the soil, many of which would be useful to the SGC and the military if the Goa'uld ever chose to invade earth, as they could be used in the production of weapons to be used against them, but as soon as they had arrived something had hit them, the notion that this was all too familiar though neither they nor their colleagues who had come through the gate to perform the mineral extraction could put a finger on it.   
  
For a start though this planet was highly technological with the weapons, or some of them at least being more advanced than earths own, and with the inhabitants knowledge of science and math's being greater than even Samantha Carter's, the inhabitants tended to live in stone houses wearing clothes worn on earth many years ago, though their language was relatively modern. The planet was split into kingdoms, each kingdom having a castle like something out of a storybook with turrets and flags overlooking it, being the living quarters for the kings and queens who ruled each kingdom, one of whom had given the team and their colleagues permission to extract the proposed minerals from the soil, feeling much sympathy over earths plight against the Goa'uld species. All of these things struck those from the SGC as strange. The place seemed too good to be true, and none could determine why such a highly technological people were living the way they were.   
  
"There's just something not right about this places guys...and girl." Colonel Jack O'Neill stated to his friends and colleagues Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c, a former Jaffa. "It's like this place is something out of a storybook with magical castles...and whatever else tends to be included in fairytales. It's just too..."   
  
"Good to be true, perfect, idyllic." Daniel Jackson offered.   
  
"Exactly!" Jack O'Neill answered before stating "They do make good pie though." as he took a slice of pie from the dessert that some of the inhabitants had made for the team as a gesture of good will.   
  
His team smiled.   
  
"I do agree though, there is something strange here...out of place." Major Samantha Carter added to the conversation.   
  
"I concur." Teal'c answered in his usual stoic manner. It seemed even the former Jaffa had sensed something out of the ordinary here.   
  
Suddenly there was a noise from behind them coming from inside the forest, the clearing of which they were sitting in shading themselves from the hot afternoon sun. They turned around to see an old woman who had appeared from nowhere dressed in dark ragged clothes standing behind them. Her hair, thin grey and knotted hung limply around her shoulders, her face was worn and tired. She was carrying a basket in her thin bony hands.   
  
"Would you like an apple dear?" she asked Samantha Carter, walking slowly towards her.   
  
Carter looked at the old woman puzzled, then turned to her friends who looked just as puzzled as she did.   
  
"Where did she come from?" O'Neill muttered under his breath.   
  
"You are resting are you not? I wondered if you would like one of my apples. They are said to be some of the best in the kingdom." She told them.   
  
"Here we go..."Jack O'Neill muttered under his breath sarcastically, thinking that this planet was not the only thing where there wasn't something quite right.   
  
"That tongue will get you into trouble young man." the old woman said scornfully turning to face the Colonel. She stared at him with eyes that made him turn cold, then turned back to Carter.   
  
"Here, a gift for a beautiful young woman." the old woman told the surprised Major handing her a shiny red apple. She then started to walk away.   
  
"Hey I'd like an apple..." O'Neill shouted after her, but he trailed off realizing she had disappeared just as quickly as she had appeared to them.   
  
"What was that?" Daniel asked relating to the prior strange occurrence.   
  
"Who knows." Colonel Jack O'Neill muttered, before muttering under his breath "Are those dwarves marching through the forest?"   
  
The team turned to where the Colonel was facing and sure enough there was a group of dwarves marching through the forest behind them, their faces dirty and their clothes torn from the strenuous work they had been doing.   
  
"This is too weird." Daniel muttered to himself.   
  
Suddenly there was the sound of crackling leaves beside them, the team turned around to see their colleague Samantha Carter lying on the ground unconscious and deathly pale.   
  
"Sam?" Daniel Jackson shouted to his friend gently shaking her before feeling for a pulse. "Wait this can't be right, Jack I can barely feel anything it's like she's..."   
  
"What do you mean you can barely feel anything, Daniel she was just talking to us!" the Colonel shouted getting up and running over to his stricken colleague.   
  
"You think I don't know that." Daniel shouted worriedly to his friend who was now kneeling by the Major listening for her taking a breath.   
  
"She's breathing...barely, damn it we've gotta get her back through the gate." he told his teammates lifting her gently into his arms.   
  
"Maybe we should ask someone here about this, I mean maybe they'll know what's going on." Daniel Jackson shouted to the Colonel as he began rushing towards the Stargate.   
  
"You know you may want to, but I'm not going to wait here for her to die while you're wandering around asking people questions." the Colonel snapped.   
  
"Hey there's no need to bite my head off okay, she's my friend too and I want to see her well...It's just we don't know what caused this...maybe someone here will."   
  
"So we'll ask them when she's stable." The Colonel told his friend as they reached the gate, their colleagues joining them wondering what had happened.   
  
"Dial us home Teal'c." The Colonel ordered his friend before once again checking for a pulse while the wormhole was being established. 


	2. Wanting Answers

Wanting answers.  
  
"What do you mean you can't find any cause for this!" General George Hammond asked Dr. Janet Fraiser, one of the SGC's resident medics, as they stood by the bedside of the comatose Major Carter.   
  
"Exactly what I said sir." the mild mannered doctor told the General. "I've tested her blood for toxic substances that she may have come in contact with on the planet that could have caused this, I've done a C.T scan to check for an aneurysm or a tumor. General I've done every possible test I can think of to determine what has put her in this state..."   
  
"And you've come up with nothing."   
  
The doctor looked at the floor.   
  
"I've ran her blood against that of the other members of SG.1, there's nothing any different in her sample than there is in theirs, nothing which could explain her state."   
  
"Exactly what type of state is that doctor?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked.   
  
"As far as I can tell she's comatose sir, her pulse along with her breathing is barely detectable but she is alive."   
  
"So what do we do now?" Daniel Jackson asked.   
  
"I've already sent SG-3 to the planet to investigate possible causes for this. I want you meanwhile to take the doctor with you to the site where this happened, maybe then she can shed some light on this." General Hammond told the team.   
  
"Yes sir." the Colonel answered his superior officer who then left the infirmary.   
  
"Come on lets go get kitted up." Daniel Jackson told doctor Janet Fraiser quietly seeing that she was extremely concerned about her not being able to find an explanation for what had happened to her friend.   
  
"Yeah." she answered quietly as he gently put a hand on the small of her back and led her out of the infirmary.   
  
"We will find an explanation and a cure for this O'Neill." Teal'c told his friend and colleague confidently before leaving the infirmary to prepare for their mission.   
  
"Yeah well we've gotta find something." he quietly said to himself going over to her bed and looking at her pale face. "We've got to." he repeated stroking her face before walking towards the door.   
  
"You hold on okay." he told the unconscious woman turning around, hoping with every ounce of his heart that somehow she could hear him, and that hearing his words would give her the strength to carry on. "I don't think I could do any of this without you by my side." 


	3. Complicated

Complicated.  
  
"Janet it isn't your fault that you can't find any cause for what's up with Sam." Daniel told his colleague Janet Fraiser as they walked to the locker room to get ready, seeing the upset on her face.   
  
"Yeah well I don't think the General see's it that way, or the Colonel for that matter." she replied looking at the floor.   
  
"Jack's just upset. You know him and Sam its well..."   
  
"Complicated." she answered quietly.   
  
"Yep, that would be the word I was looking for." he told her. "Kind of like our relationship." he added looking right into her deep brown eyes which he found so beautiful. When he was lying sick on a gurney in the infirmary just looking into those beautiful eyes gave him reassurnce and comfort. They made him care about her a lot more than he was ready to admit to.  
  
The Doctor stopped in her tracks, her back to him.   
  
"Come on you can hardly say you haven't noticed anything, we both know that something's changed with us. Janet we barely spoke for the first few years I was here, but now..."   
  
"Yeah." she quietly answered turning to face him. "Daniel when you got sick, you know when one of Machello's Goa'uld killing devices went inside you that time, I was so worried, especially when I thought it was schizophrenia you were suffering from. When I thought that the Daniel Jackson I knew, that I do care about whether you believed it or not at the time when I put you into that..."   
  
"Nut house..."   
  
"...Daniel you have to believe me when I say that if I'd have known that it wasn't schizophrenia...that it was a device meant to kill the Goa'uld I would never have put you in there. You mean too much for me to do that. But you presented with the symptoms of schizophrenia, there was no way I could have known that it wasn't that you were suffering with."   
  
"I know." he told her comfortingly, moving his hand to gently touch her on the shoulder but then thinking again and putting it back down.  
  
"Well it took you a while to realize that," she said bitterly remembering the hell that he had given her, the silent treatment she had been confronted with after he had been released.   
  
"I know that too," he told her regretfully as they started to walk again. "And I'm sorry about that."  
  
"I'm sorry about having to put you in that place." she told him. "But yeah, I do know things are getting complicated, I just don't know whether it's good or bad."   
  
"I know that feeling." he told her smiling.   
  
"So what do we do about it?" Janet asked looking into his big blue puppy dog eyes as they stopped again.   
  
"I guess we let nature run its course. When I came out of that institution I couldn't see myself talking to you again. I guess I kin of blamed you." he told her quietly "But no matter how hard I tried not to talk to you I couldn't do it, not only because you're my doctor but my friend and one I hold very dear. I can't help but talk to you Janet, that's nature running its course. I think we should let it do its job." he finished.   
  
"Sounds good." she smiled. "So what do you think is up with Sam? You think we'll find a cure?" she then asked.  
  
"You're the doctor." he told her.  
  
"Yeah well at the moment, after what the Colonel said, I don't really feel too good a doctor at the moment." she admitted sadly.  
  
"Come on ladies, stop dragging your asses and get ready. We have a cure to find, remember doctor?" O'Neill said sarcastically, walking straight past them.   
  
"See what I mean." the doctor answered in regards to O'Neill's attitude towards her, as Daniel put a comforting arm around her shoulder and led her to the locker room. 


	4. Snow White andSG1?

Snow White and..SG-1?  
  
Just ten minutes later they had arrived through the Stargate on the planet that they had left just a few hours earlier. The sun still shone brightly in the deep blue sky, the children still played on the deep green grass and employees of the SGC were still extracting minerals from the planets soil, but now the planet was tinged with something else.   
  
"Okay this is weird..." Janet Fraiser immediately stated as soon as she stepped through the gate.   
  
"So you noticed that too?" Daniel stated to her.   
  
"Yeah I just..."   
  
"Can't put your finger on it right." Daniel stated.   
  
"Yeah." she stated amazed that she wasn't the only one who felt strange about such a beautiful place. "How did you..."   
  
"Well we've been there, seen it, and done that." Jack O'Neill answered beginning to walk in the direction of the forest in which they had been sitting earlier.   
  
The doctor caught up with him. "Colonel to your recollection did the Major do something that you didn't, hurt herself sometime or even eat something maybe that you guys didn't?"   
  
"Surely you would have picked anything like that up on the x-rays or in the blood tests you took doc." the Colonel asked.   
  
"Yeah, but maybe we missed something."   
  
"That's not saying much for your capabilities." The Colonel told her.   
  
"Look sir I know you care about Sam, we all do but there is no need to take it out on me. We have done every test we can think of in the infirmary, every possible test, but there has got to be something we've missed and it has got to be to do with this planet." the doctor told him.   
  
"That I agree with," the Colonel answered.  
  
"Everything okay?" Daniel asked having caught up with the doctor and the Colonel, concerned over their arguing and the effect it would have on the already shaken up Doctor Fraiser.   
  
"Yeah fine. Everything's just peachy." O'Neill told Daniel. "Well we're here." The Colonel told the doctor showing her the spot where they had stopped for their lunch.   
  
She knelt down and started looking around. "Nasty." she said after her hand found a rotten apple that was lying on the floor in front of the log on which they had been sitting.   
  
"Okay." Daniel began muttering to himself "So we were sitting down here commenting on how freaky this planet is, then she came along and asked Sam..." he trailed off seeing the same old woman who had spoken to Samantha Carter before she had fell unconscious.   
  
"Do you want an apple dear?" came a familiar voice.   
  
"Excuse me?" Janet Fraiser asked getting up to see an old woman standing beside her.   
  
"Do you want an apple dear?" the woman asked again. "They're said to be the best tasting apples in this kingdom."   
  
"I don't think so." Janet Fraiser answered. "I'm not really very hungry."   
  
"Well then I will leave you one here." the old woman told the doctor undeterred before beginning to walk off.   
  
"No really I..." but she trailed off seeing the woman had disappeared.   
  
"Okay...so she came along and offered Sam an apple which she took..." Daniel continued to mutter as Jack began to pace and Teal'c sat down "Then we saw the dwarves..."   
  
"Dwarves?" Janet Fraiser cut in.   
  
"Yeah there were um...dwarves." Jack O'Neill informed her.   
  
"Like those over there Dr Fraiser..." Teal'c stated pointing towards the forest.   
  
"And then Sam just..." Daniel trailed off realizing both Jack, Teal'c and the doctor had began to approach the group of dwarves wandering through the forest, Janet having picked up the apple that Sam had eaten and the apple the old woman had left for her to determine if they held the key to Sam's condition.   
  
"Okay so we're meeting the dwarves," he said to himself running over to join them.   
  
"Excuse me!" Jack O'Neill shouted to the dwarves.   
  
They carried on marching through the forest.   
  
"I said excuse me!" he shouted.   
  
Still they carried on.   
  
The team followed them to a stone house deep in the forest that seemed to be almost camouflaged by the trees and vines that were growing. One of the dwarves beckoned for the team to follow them inside. O'Neill took out his gun and led the team into the house of which the team had to duck just to get through the door as it's scale was so minute. It reminded them of a children's summer house, everything inside it being so small.   
  
"Nice place you got here." O'Neill remarked in his usual sarcastic tone looking around.   
  
"Who are you?" one of the dwarves asked.   
  
"I'm Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr. Janet Fraiser and Teal'c."   
  
"What of your friend?"   
  
"You mean Sam? a blonde woman with shortish hair wearing the same uniform as Jack?" Daniel replied.   
  
The Dwarves nodded.   
  
"She's sick. That's what we're here for...to find a way to help her." Janet Fraiser told them. "We can't find a cause, or any treatment. We wondered if you had any idea what was going on."   
  
"No, no idea." one of the dwarves stated briskly moving away from them.   
  
"Then why the hell did you ask us in here." Jack O'Neill shouted losing patience. He had the feeling that the dwarves weren't telling them the whole story.   
  
His friends glared at him.   
  
"Outside it's not safe, there are spies everywhere." one of them nervously told the team.   
  
"Spies...? Whose spies? " Daniel asked them.  
  
"Hers. The wicked queens." another dwarf told them.   
  
"Okay, lets get out of here. This is obviously not going to help." O'Neill stated beginning to wonder if every person on this planet had lost their mind.   
  
"This wicked queen, what can you tell us about her?" Daniel asked sitting down on something.   
  
Jack glared at him in frustration.  
  
"She is very bad and very jealous." one of the dwarves replied "She makes us work in the mines to... how do you say? extract minerals from the soil to help make weapons."   
  
"What do you mean by she's jealous?" Daniel asked intrigued.   
  
"She want's to be the fairest in the kingdom and of course she is not. If she spies someone prettier than she, she will try and rid herself of the competition."   
  
"The old woman..." Daniel Jackson stated.   
  
"And the apples." Janet Fraiser carried on. "Damn it why didn't we see this sooner."   
  
Teal'c looked at O'Neill confused, then relieved, as it appeared he wasn't the only one who didn't understand what they were talking about..  
  
Janet catching on to their confusion began to explain.   
  
"Before Cassandra goes to bed she likes to hear a bedtime story, usually a fairytale."   
  
"Yeah so..." O'Neill asked looking at her blankly.  
  
"So the one I'm reading her at the moment is Snow White."   
  
"You know of Snow White?" one of the dwarves asked, his eyes wide.   
  
"Sir, you know how the Goa'uld have taken on personas of ancient Egyptian Gods and are living on as them? well these people are living the story of Snow White." Janet Fraiser explained.   
  
"And you are able to conclude this how?" Teal'c asked.   
  
"First of all in Snow White there were seven dwarves, look around you Teal'c how many do you count?"   
  
"Second of all." Daniel cut in " In Snow White, Snow White herself was given a poisoned apple by the wicked queen which put her into a comatose state, one in which no-body could tell that she was alive."   
  
"The wicked queen being the jealous woman these guys have just described, and that comatose state being the one Sam is now in, though we know she is alive because we can still minutely detect her breathing. That apples the key Sir, just the same as in that fairytale and that old woman is the wicked queen."   
  
"Let me get this straight, you think that the old woman Sam spoke to and tha you just spoke to was this wicked queen in some sort of disguise and that she gave you and Sam a poisoned apple because she feared that your both being..."   
  
"Beautiful..." Daniel cut in.   
  
"...Not at all ugly would rid her of her reputation as being the fairest of them all?"   
  
"Exactly." Janet Fraiser cut in. "Oh and thanks for the compliment guys."   
  
"It would make sense Jack, and it would explain why everything here is...the way it is." Daniel stated "It just leaves us with the question of whether these people are living the fairytale or if somehow the authors of such stories were writing true accounts of different worlds where these events have been taking place."   
  
"As much as I'd like to get into this conversation now, and as much as I'd like to believe you I can't help but think that maybe the whole...I dunno..insanity of this planet has rubbed off on you. A fairytale is a fairytale guys nothing more, you're just grabbing at straws."   
  
"Then how do we know of Snow White." one of the dwarves asked him "She stayed here once you know, she was a very nice girl."   
  
"Whatever." Jack O'Neill answered sarcastically. "Let's get out of here." he then told his team leaving the house.   
  
"Thanks for your help." Daniel told the dwarves before leaving also with the others in the team at his side.   
  
"Boy that guy was ungrateful." one of the dwarves stated about the Colonel as he left.   
  
"So for arguments sake." Jack O'Neill asked the doctor as they approached the gate "As I have never read Snow White, if they are living the fairytale, do you know how we can help Sam?"   
  
"I have an idea yes." she answered him.   
  
"You gonna test those apples, find an antidote to the poison?" he then asked.  
  
"I don't think we're going to detect anything if we do sir."   
  
"What do you mean you don't think you're gonna detect anything? Snow White was poisoned, those Dwarves said it themselves."   
  
"Yeah but Jack, in the fairytale there was only one way Snow White could be woken up, and if these people are living the story it's likely that will go for Sam too." Daniel answered backing his friend up   
  
"And what is that way?" Jack asked innocently.   
  
"Lets just say I think it's gonna make the guys on the base very happy." the doctor replied. 


	5. A Course Of Action

A course of action.  
  
"You propose I what?" General George Hammond shouted disbelievingly at the doctor who had just a few minutes previously informed him of her findings from the planet.   
  
"Sir I know it sounds ridiculous..."   
  
"Damn right it does" he answered pacing around the briefing room.   
  
"But it does seem that these people are living that fairytale. I knew that there was something strange about that planet as soon as I stepped through the gate, then when we were talking to the dwarves..."   
  
"Dwarves?"   
  
"Yes sir we uh, exchanged a few words with some dwarves." Jack O'Neill answered.   
  
"You mean you exchanged words with them, while we asked them politely what was going on." Daniel muttered.   
  
"Back to the proposed course of treatment people." the General cut in keen to prevent any argument from starting. "Doctor let me get this straight, because these people are living what you think appears to be the fairytale Snow White, you want me to arrange all of the bases male population to kiss the Major to see if somebody's kiss can wake her up?"   
  
The Doctor nodded.   
  
"Look sir I know this sounds ridiculous but in Snow White the only way she could be woken up was if prince charming, or the person she was meant to be with, gave her true loves kiss.. I've tried everything to revive Major Carter, nothing's worked, so if they are living the fairytale, and we are right..."   
  
"Then we have no choice but to try this." Daniel stated quietly.   
  
"You're sure you've tried everything you can?" the General asked the doctor quietly.   
  
"Positive Sir."   
  
"Colonel?"   
  
"I agree." he answered uncomfortably.   
  
"You do realize I'm not happy about this." the General told them getting up from his seat at the conference table.   
  
"Oh yeah." Daniel sarcastically answered. 


	6. True Loves Kiss

True Loves Kiss.  
  
Just a few hours later the entire male population of the base had been briefed on Major Samantha Carter's situation. It was now late at night and the men were still being called to the infirmary to see if they could revive the stricken officer, however now there were only a few male officers left to call in and there was still no change in her condition.   
  
"How many more have we got left to try?" General George Hammond asked the Doctor while they stood observing the Majors stats.   
  
"Just you and SG.1 now sir." the doctor replied as one of the male lieutenants who had just tried to awaken her walked past shaking his head.   
  
"Well doctor I'm pretty sure I'm not her prince charming so you might as well rule me out." the General told her.   
  
"Whose to say her prince Charming is even here?" Daniel Jackson asked. "I mean think about it, it could be anybody. Martouf, Narim...even someone she hasn't even met yet."   
  
"He is correct General Hammond." Teal'c answered "Whose to say Major Carter isn't supposed to quit the SGC and meet somebody later on in her life who we don't even know yet."   
  
"Thanks for the positive thinking there Teal'c." O'Neill answered.   
  
"They're right though Colonel, we may never be able to wake her up." the doctor told him quietly.   
  
"Yeah well there's still four of us here to try," he answered. "So go on Daniel," he told his friend pushing him forward.   
  
Janet took a deep breath, and then silently scolded herself for the fear she was feeling in case Daniel turned out to be her friends Prince charming.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that if she wakes up I'm gonna get injured?" Daniel muttered walking towards his friend. "Well here goes." he said quietly leaning down to kiss her. Nothing happened.   
  
"That's one down, three to go," he told the rest of the team walking back over to them.   
  
"Vitals are still the same." Janet Fraiser told the General quietly. "Teal'c, your turn." the doctor then told him.   
  
Teal'c walked over to the bed on which the Major was laying and gently kissed her. Still nothing.   
  
"Still no change." the doctor told the team. "So which one of you wants to go first," she asked the Colonel and the General looking at them cheekily.   
  
"I'll go," the Colonel told them walking slowly towards the Majors bed.   
  
When he got there he looked at her pale face and found it hard to see the beautiful, smiling person he was so used to seeing, who he wanted to see every day. Whether he tried to deny it or not he knew that something had changed between them during the course of their time together, and seeing her this way broke his heart.   
  
"Well Major, here goes nothin." he said quietly leaning over. He then kissed her gently on the lips.   
  
Nothing happened.   
  
"She's not waking up," the Colonel told the team quietly.   
  
"I think you may be wrong there Sir." the Doctor told him noticing Sams vitals returning to normal and her eyes beginning to open.   
  
"Colonel?" the Major whispered quietly as she began to come round.   
  
"Hey there." he told his friend smiling as the doctor came over to her. "Do you remember what happened?"   
  
"I remember taking a bite of that apple, then...damn it sir it was like I was trapped in my own body. I could hear everything but it was like I couldn't move, I just couldn't move."   
  
"Hey take it easy, you're okay now." Janet told her scared friend tenderly.   
  
"I was screaming so loud Janet, so loud, but I couldn't make myself speak...I was so scared and I remember thinking that you guys would think I was dead and would leave me like that, but you knew I was alive... you knew how to wake me up." she told her friends quietly.   
  
"I guess your assumptions about that world were correct after all doctor." General Hammond told her.   
  
"Yeah, sorry I was such a pain in the ass guys and Doc I'm sorry I was so impatient with you for a while there. I was bein' an ass and you didn't dseverve that. You were right and I should've listened to what you had to say, not condemned it." Jack apologized.   
  
"Hey it's okay you were scared, we all were." Daniel answered. " Besides nobody was expecting to visit a world whose inhabitants were living the fairytale Snow White, what we were saying must've sounded nuts."   
  
"But in this case being nuts was being right." Jack told his friend. "And I should have learned by now that the pair of you are nearly always right."   
  
"Okay I don't know whether to be offended or feel complimented." The doctor told him making the others smile, especially Daniel who loved seeing the usually business like doctor express her sense of humor, which he thought was beautiful.   
  
" Well as much as I'd like to stay, I have SG-3 to brief on a new mission, so if you'll excuse me..." the General said leaving the infirmary, though not before saying "Nice to have you back with us Major. Oh and Colonel I want to see you in my office at 0700 I think we have some things to discuss."   
  
"Uh-oh." Daniel stated to his friend.   
  
"Uh-oh indeed." Jack replied.   
  
"Well guys I'm going to have to do a medical examination, so if you wanna wait outside..." The doctor told her colleagues.   
  
The guys promptly left the infirmary, however before the Colonel could leave he heard a quiet voice behind him " Jack..."   
  
He turned around to face the Major who was going to say something to him, but to both his and Carter's surprise she couldn't finish. Words couldn't express what she wanted to say. He just smiled uncomfortably and then left.   
  
After he had left Janet sat down by her friend and smiled.   
  
"It's been a long couple of days that's for sure." she muttered sighing and rubbing her eyes.   
  
"Oh yeah." Sam agreed quietly before asking her friend "Janet? Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna have to floss?" as she saw the bases male population looking in to see who had woken her up. 


	7. Happy Ever After

Happy Ever After.  
  
Two hours later Doctor Janet Fraiser was walking down the long corridors of the base to the area in which the guest quarters were situated. She had been looking for Sam for a while sensing that her friend needed to talk about what had happened, however she hadn't been able to find her. Figuring she would probably need some rest after her long ordeal she decided to look in the guest quarters before giving up to get some rest herself.   
  
She knocked on the door of the first room she came across and heard a muffled voice inside. Deciding to investigate she opened the door and stepped in to the room. There she could see she had just woken up Daniel Jackson who too was trying to get some rest before the teams briefing about their next mission that would be taking place in a few hours.   
  
"Hey, what's up?" he asked quietly putting his glasses on which had been standing on the nightstand beside the bed.   
  
"Sorry Daniel, I didn't mean to wake you. Have you seen Sam?"   
  
He pointed to the quarters next door.   
  
"I don't think she's up for company at the moment. I've tried to talk to her but I think she'd rather be on her own," he told the doctor before stating " You look like hell."   
  
"I'm fine...Okay I'm tired. I haven't slept for two days, I haven't seen Cassie for two days because I've been trying to figure out a way to wake up Sam or trying to ignore the Colonel while he's been in the mood he's in. I miss my little girl and…" Janet started thinking of the little girl who she had adopted after SG-1 had found her, the only survivor after the Goa'uld Nurti killed everyone else on her home planet Hanka, and brought her back to earth with them.  
  
"You're exhausted." he stated bluntly.   
  
"Yeah. Well I'm on duty again soon so I haven't really got time to sleep and I want to find Sam and check on her. I think I might ring Cass too. Anyway thanks." she said starting to leave.   
  
"Look as I said Sam's not really up for company. You can try...I mean she might talk to you with your being a woman and all but...Just promise me you'll get some rest. A tired Doctor isn't good... Just don't over do it," he told her laying back down. "Because if you do you're gonna have me to answer to."   
  
"You're a sweet guy Daniel you know that?" she told him smiling. "You're gonna make your Snow White very happy one day."   
  
Daniel blushed.  
  
"And you're a good person too Janet. You care so much about people. I don't want to see such a kind hearted, wonderful person on the verge of a nervous break down because she's tired or upset, so get some rest. Promise me." he replied closing his eyes making her smile.  
  
"I don't quite think I'm on the verge of a nervous break down but thanks." she replied as she walked towards the door. "And I promise I'll get some rest." she reassured him.  
  
Before she left she turned around to say something but from the slight snore she heard coming from the mouth of her tired friend she gathered he wouldn't hear her anyway so she left making sure the door shut quietly behind her.   
  
"I don't like seeing anyone hurt you." he whispered quietly nearly asleep, praying that if she had been the one unconscious on that table he would have been Prince Charming, the only one who could wake her up with true loves kiss."   
  
Janet Fraiser then walked to the next room and knocked on the door.   
  
"Daniel just leave me alone." came a voice from inside.   
  
"Sam it's me." Janet Fraiser told her friend "You mind if I come in?" she asked opening the door a crack so she could hear a reply. She heard nothing so she quietly entered the room.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
Carter held up a book of fairytales. "I'm reading Snow White. I guess I wanted to read the ending more than anything. Did you find out why the Colonel woke me up?"   
  
"Sam I couldn't find anything at all to suggest why he woke you up rather than anybody else. There's no medical explanation for it and no scientific one." She told her friend sitting down at her side. "But I think you know deep down why he did."   
  
Samantha Carter looked down. "There has to be some other explanation, there's no way a person can live a fairytale." she answered.   
  
"You know there's a way Sam. You lived one." her friend told her "I mean who's to say that the authors of these fairytale's didn't go through the Stargate, see these things actually happen and then document them like Daniel said when we were on that planet."   
  
Sam got up from where she was sitting and started to pace. "I know I'm being stupid and that I'm picking at straws here. I know that there is too much evidence and that you and the other guys have seen enough to convince you that what was happening to me was the same thing that happened in Snow White, but the implications of how I woke up, of who woke me up..."   
  
"I know, it's difficult thing for you both to think about because you're both military and under the same Command, but Sam you were living the fairytale we all know it, and we all know that the only way Snow White could be awoken, well except for the Colonel of course who had no idea, was for her to be kissed by her Prince Charming, or the man she was meant to be with. Jack woke you up Sam and you have to face that, but then again there was no doubt in your mind about the reason why he did in the first place was there?" her friend asked gently.   
  
"I just...when I was first placed on SG.1 it was so easy, okay not easy but it was uncomplicated you know? But now it's like...Damn it Janet, yeah I know why he woke me up and I have to admit I don't have a problem with it but I think you'd already figured that out huh?" Carter asked the doctor sitting down.   
  
"I don't think he has a problem with it either Sam and yeah I did have a teeny inkling." she replied.   
  
"And that's what's so sad. Prince Charming...the one guy who Snow White was meant to be with woke her up, swept her off her feet and they lived happily ever after. Then there's me, I was Snow White there for a while and my Prince Charming came along and woke me up, but can we live happily ever after...no, there's absolutely no way is there."   
  
"At least you have your Prince Charming Sam." Janet told her friend.   
  
"You know something I don't think I do, no matter whether it's meant to be or anything. It's not posible for Colonel O'Neill and I to have any other relationship than a professional one. I guess I sound really stupid huh." she stated quietly.   
  
"Look I don't know what's gonna happen and I have absolutely no idea what the General's gonna say to the Colonel, but Sam if you wanna talk, whether it's about this or anything I'm here. I may be military but I'm not going run off to the General and tell him anything you've said. You're my friend and so's the Colonel, even if he can be the biggest pain in the ass sometimes."   
  
"Thanks." Sam replied.   
  
"Hey it's no problem," the doctor told her getting up off the bed. "And you know what? Somehow and in someway you're gonna live happily ever after whether you believe it now or not."   
  
"I hope so." Sam answered smiling.   
  
The doctor walked over to the door and smiled at her friend.   
  
"Maybe it'll happen sooner than you think." she told her hearing footsteps approaching the room.  
  
"Hey Carter you in there?" came a flustered voice from behind the door.   
  
"She certainly is." the doctor stated cheekily opening the door, smiling at the Colonel and then leaving. "Everything okay with the General?"   
  
"He's just a little wound up, needed someone to take it out on. I haven't been the easiest person to get on with the last couple of days so I got the tail end of it all. But yeah everything's fine."   
  
"I'm glad." the doctor stated before walking off. "If you hurt her Colonel..."   
  
"I don't think I ever could Janet." he replied sincerely.   
  
"Yeah, I know." she replied sincerely. "I just hope you realize the problems you guys could face. Personally I think you guys are meant for each other, soul mates, two halves destined to be a whole...whatever the expressions are for two people who love each other so much they shouldn't be apart. It's just there are rules here Sir and regulations and I don't want to see you getting hurt and losing your careers for something you're not even sure is going to work."  
  
"You think it wouldn't work?" he asked her quietly.  
  
"You two? I'm sure it would...but there's always a chance that it might not." she told him yawning.  
  
"Get some sleep hey doc." he told her quietly "And thanks..."   
  
She smiled and taking Daniels advice went into some empty quarters to get some rest.   
  
"Can I come in?" the Colonel shouted at the door to Sams room.   
  
"Sure." Sam Carter answered closing the book she was reading and watching him as he entered.  
  
"Look I'm sorry for what I did, it's just we didn't know how to wake you up and Janet had a hunch you were living Snow White and that your Prince Charming had to..." the Colonel began to explain entering the room.   
  
"It's okay Jack."   
  
"Good, I'm glad because...did you just call me Jack?" he asked surprised.  
  
"I heard what you said you know." she cut in.   
  
"What I said? When?" he then asked her sitting down on the bed.  
  
"You said you didn't know if you could do any of this without me by your side. I was in the infirmary..."   
  
"Oh that." he replied looking down at his hands which rsted on his lap/  
  
"Yeah that. Did you mean it?" she asked him softly.  
  
He walked over to her and looked into her deep blue eyes. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."   
  
"You do say a lot of things you don't mean you know." she told him smiling.  
  
"Not concerning you I don't, after all I'm your Prince Charming, and a Prince answering back or lying...well that's just bad." he teased.  
  
She smiled. "I so scared when I was in there...I was scared I would never wake up...and that it wouldn't be you.." she admitted getting up off the bed to stand in front of him.   
  
He took her hands.   
  
"Well it was me." he told her.   
  
"Yeah." she answered quietly.  
  
"Hey, what's up." he asked stroking the hair off her face, sensing the emotion that had welled up inside her.   
  
"Do you realize what the implications of what you waking me up means? You and I we're...and we can't because of the regulations."   
  
"I know all about the implications and the regulations Sam. I realise what my waking you up means. I've also realised after kissing you before how much I want to kiss you again." he whispered.   
  
"Yeah, it is a pity I was asleep when my Prince Charming kissed me." she said closing her eyes as their lips met and all hints of rules and regulations melted away as their souls fused and the love they held for each other flowed between them, drawing them even closer together than they had ever been before.   
  
And they all lived happily ever after.  
  
The End. 


End file.
